youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
We're Back a Disney Animal's Story
Rex - Mickey Mouse *Woog - Goofy *Dweeb - Donald Duck *Elsa - Minnie Mouse *Vorb - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Captain Neweyes - Dallben (The Black Cauldron) *Louie - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Cecilia - Eliza (The Wild Thornberrys) *Professor Screweyes - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Stubbs the Clown - XR (w Booster as an extra)(Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Buster the Baby Bird - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Buster's Mother - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Buster's Siblings - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians)(Animated) *Buster's Father - Pongo (101 Dalmatians)(Animated) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Cecil (The Secret of Nimh 2 Timmy to the Rescue) *Small dinosaur (Deinonychosaur) that Rex (as a 'real animal') chases - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland)(1951) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Jimmy (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Twin girls with glasses - Minerva & Drusilla (The Garfield Show) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry The Movie) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Max (Dragon Tales) *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Russell (Up) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Holly (Pound Puppies)(1980's version) *Sasha (the girl that gets a 'Thanksgiving hat') - Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) *Sasha's Mother - Adult Wendy (Peter Pan: Return to Neverland) *Man who says "Watch where you're going!" - Wreck It Ralph *Parade Leader - Himself *Parade Band - Themselves *Children watching Parade - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and The Pokey Oaks children (The Powerpuff Girls) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - Professor Porter (Tarzan) *Panicking people - Citizens of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) *Screaming people - Citizens of Dimmsdale (The Fairly Oddparents) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Pops (Regular Show) *Burglar With Gun - Shaw (Open Season) *Grocery sales clerk - Queen Elinore (Brave) *Cat screeching from trash can - Mr. Jolly (Teacher's Pet) *3 Gothic-looking People - Francis, Vicky (The Fairly Oddparents) and Muscle Man (Regular Show) *The Crows - Cauldron Born Skeletons (The Black Cauldron) *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Boo Boo Bear and Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *Stubbs dressed as a Lion -- Lambert the Sheepish Lion *Rex as a real animal -- Monster Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse: Runaway Brain) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - John Arbuckle (Garfield) *Elephants - Mammoths (Brother Bear) *Two Hood-horned Women who runs and grabs the chained and hooked scepter during the end of Act 1 - Electronique (Kim Possible) and The Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Screaming man who wears Glasses - Chaz Finster (Rugrats) *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Mermaid holding American flag - Mindy Mermaid (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Triton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Children in the Museum - Springfield students (The Simpsons) *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Max (child that Rex meets in the Museum) - Milhouse (The Simpsons) *Louie's Parents - Popeye & Olive Oyl (Popeye) *Cecilia's Parents - Nigel & Marianne (The Wild Thornberrys) Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Fgrforever Junior Rodriguez